


Take Me Apart

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Series: Spice of Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Your want Ignis to spice it up a little and boy does he.





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr!

This was bad. Like, really bad. Sinful, filthy, and such a turn on.

You knelt on the center of the rug in the living room, the table pushed out of the way, awaiting your turn. You watched Gladio’s head bob between your boyfriend’s thighs. 

Ignis sat in the red chair, fully clothed except for his dick in Gladio’s mouth. He watched you with hooded eyes. One elbow resting on the arm of the chair, gloved hand under his chin.

You fought not to squirm and pushed your thighs together. Touching yourself was not an option, but the majestic scene in front of you would provide mastabatory fodder until you died. You were in an awful position and you had no one to blame but yourself. Your thoughts drifted to how you ended up in this situation in the first place.

 

Ignis was the love of your life. Caring, sweet, attentive, and amazingly gentle in bed. But lately, you felt you were missing some spice in your love life. Something rawer. You sat on the thought for months until Ignis eventually dragged it out of you.

“I’m not saying I’m not happy. Just that I think we need a boost,” you said without looking at him, afraid he would be hurt or upset by your admission.  
Ignis pushed his glasses upon his face and smirked. (That should’ve been your first sign.) “I’m sure I can arrange something.”

Unfortunately, it had been two weeks since then and he was so exhausted after work, you didn’t dare bring it up. Instead, you took out your frustrations on Gladio while you sparred together.

“What crawled up your ass and died? Is Iggy not tappin’ that to your satisfaction?” Gladio grinned.

You tried to take advantage of his momentary lapse of attention…and still missed. “That’s none of your business.” You hissed as you picked yourself off the ground.

“Cool it, baby girl. They’ve been keeping him plenty busy around here. He’ll be back to ordering you around in no time.”

You arched an eyebrow. “That was one time.”

Gladio chuckled. “Then you should know that Iggy has more sexual prowess than the missionary position.”

“Do I want to know how you know that?”

“I’m sure the two of us could give you a demonstration.” You froze like a deer in the headlights.

 

You found a note on the fridge when you got home. 

I believe an example is in order. You will find everything you need on the bed. Please be ready when I arrive home. There will be consequences for noncompliance, kitten. -I

Wandering to the bedroom, you found a simple black collar lying on the bed. What have I gotten myself into?

You divested yourself of your clothes and snapped the collar into place around your neck. Goosebumps raced across your skin as you looked in the mirror. The feel of it reminded you of when Ignis would sometimes wrap his fingers around your throat. That thought alone had you squeezing your legs together.

The front door opened and closed. You heard Ignis’ musical accent and the deep timbre of Gladio’s voice.

-I can’t go out there like this!-

You caught Ignis’ reflection in the mirror as he entered the room and shut the door.

“You look positively ravishing, darling.” He came and stood behind you, one hand on your hip, the other moved to his mouth. He used his teeth to remove the glove on that hand.

Your mouth ran dry as you gazed at him in the mirror.

He fingered the collar with his naked hand. “Do you remember the rules and your safe word?” He whispered in your ear.

All you could do was nod.

“Excellent, kitten. Wait for me in the living room.”

You walked to walked to the front of the apartment, completely forgetting about Gladio until you saw him sprawled out on the couch, slowly stroking himself.

“Like what you see, baby girl?”

“Now, Gladio. You mustn’t tease her yet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Gladio acknowledged breathlessly. He sank to his knees, eyes down, hand resting on his thighs.

“Very good, pet.” Ignis nudged you from behind. “Assume the position, dear.”

Kneeling next to Gladio, you cast a furtive glance at your boyfriend. He was dressed in complete black, silver gloves adorned his hands.

Ignis gracefully lowered himself in the red armchair across from the both of you, legs spread wide. “Come, Gladio.”

The great behemoth of a man crawled to the chair and nuzzled your boyfriend’s crotch. Gladio slowly unclasped Ignis’ pants and took out his cock. He lowered his mouth on it, letting out a small moan.

You licked your lips at the sight and under the weight of Ignis’ gaze.

“Please,” you murmured. Although you weren’t sure what you were begging for.

Ignis pulled Gladio off him. “Come sit on my lap, kitten.”

You stood and walked over to the two men and sat on Ignis’ lap, your legs on the outside of his.

Gladio went back to sucking him off, slowly deepthroating Ignis. You could feel hot breath against your core.

You whimpered and Ignis reached around to pinch your nipples with his covered fingers. “Tell me how it feels. Let me hear you.” He tweaked harder and you whined.

Gladio let Ignis go with a pop and licked up your slit. 

You screamed at the unexpected intrusion.

Ignis brought a hand to your neck and squeezed, your scream died in your throat. 

All the stimulation made you light-headed.

Gladio sucked on your clit and Ignis yanked your head back and attacked your neck with his teeth and tongue.

You wailed, digging tour fingernails into the arms of the chair.

“Are you close, kitten?”

“Yes! Astrals, yes!”

Both men ceased their relentless assault on your body.

Tears ran down your cheeks in frustration. Ignis kissed them away. “Can’t let you have all the fun. Gladio needs a little attention too.”

You blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze of lust from your mind.

Gladio was back on the couch, his cock a deep red and leaking precome.

Ignis helped you up and led you to the couch. Your legs still felt like jelly, so your descent was more like an elephant and less like a gazelle.

You took Gladio in your hand and licked some of his essence from the head before you went to town.

Gladio’s fingers tangled in your hair as he fought not to raise his hips. His moans were muffled and you looked up through your eyelashes to see him and Ignis making out. 

You groaned at the sight and felt the man beneath you shudder. You didn’t get very far before you felt the tip hit the back of your throat.

Gladio was beginning to unravel and you wanted to be the one to destroy him completely. 

“She looks delicious with those pretty lips around your cock, doesn’t she?” Ignis’ words had you aching.

You wanted him to touch you again, but you had a job to finish first.

“Fuck her mouth, Gladio. The come on her face. I want to see her covered in you.”

Gladio’s fingers in her hair tightened to hold you in place. 

Your hands gripped his thighs for purchase as he thrust into your mouth. Tears ran down your face and drool down your chin. When he suddenly pulled out, you weren’t ready. Thick ropes of come covered your face, neck and chest.

Ignis ran his hand through Gladio’s hair, wet with sweat. “Well done, pet.” He lifted your chin and kissed you, his tongue caressing the caverns of your mouth. He licked the come off your face and then pulled back. “Prepare her.”

Gladio manhandled you onto the couch. It didn’t matter. You weren’t in control of your body at this point. You were a sopping mess and they clearly weren’t through.

“Start with two fingers, Gladio. She should be able to take it.” Ignis said and he stood and unbuttoned his shirt.

Your eyes drank in the sight of your boyfriend shirtless. His pale skin stood out against the black pants. His dick standing at attention. Your mouth watered.  
Gladio thrust two slicked fingers into your ass and you yelped. The pain and burn was unexpected. “Your drooling. Would you like him to clean that up for you?” 

You were panting now. Wiggling to get Gladio’s fingers deeper.

Ignis continued his little strip tease, while Gladio stretched you with an added finger.

When Ignis removed his clothes except for the gloves, Gladio lifted you and sat your ass on his cock.

“Shit! Please, please! I….I’m gonna come!”

Gladio held your hips, cutting off any movement.

Ignis removed his glasses and set them on the side table. He ran a gloved finger up your slit. “Not yet, kitten.”

You squealed and rested your head against Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio spread your thighs, causing him to slide deeper and giving Ignis perfect access to you.

Ignis grabbed the back of the couch with one hand and used the other to line himself up as he sank into you. Once he was fully seated, both men began to thrust into you.

The sounds were obscene. Flesh slapping against flesh, Gladio’s grunts, your moans, and Ignis' groans, made the most illicit symphony you’d ever heard.

“Iggy, p..please. Oh, fuck! I need to come!”

“Come for us, darling.”

A hoarse yell accompanied your orgasm. You were floating. If this is how I die, then this must be heaven.

Gladio came with a roar and Ignis’ staccato thrusts into your over sensitized body were the last things you remembered before you blacked out.

 

When you woke up, you were cleaned and in bed. 

Ignis sat next to you in dark grey sweatpants. One hand typing on his laptop, the other carding through your hair.

“How long was I out.” You murmured, enjoying the feel of Ignis’ fingers on your scalp.

“About fifteen minutes. Gladio left right after he cleaned himself up. How are you feeling?”

You shifted. “A little sore but it was worth every minute.”

He put his laptop to the side and lay down facing you. His hand resting on your hip. “You’re going to have several bruises. We may have gone a little far.”

You brushed his hair out of his eyes “It’s alright. You can take me apart anyday.”


End file.
